The Love of a Shira
by TakaShira
Summary: DISCON. Even the Devil can love, as he was once an Angel, but can his Demons do the same? Dilandau is his heir and the Shira are his children. Can they find the emotion their lord found unfit to give them? DilandauOC. R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
TEL ME WHAT YOU THINK OR I MAY JUST FORGET ABOUT THIS STORY  
  
For all those who wanted to know Sierra's story, well let's just say that it similar to all those other stories about Dilandau falling in love with one of his Slayers, but like all of those stories, it has it's own twist. And I feel sad about the twist I'm putting in this one, but I guess things like that make a story original, enjoy.  
  
Oh and just so yall know Dilandau did have his powers with Ray he just never used them, never thought he needed to kind of thing (he found ne threat that needed them to be dealt with). I know that the series and the movie are very different but I like to take the best aspects from each of them and merge them together to create, so that is what I do.  
  
~*~  
  
Dilandau and Folken stood in the dark General's throne room, waiting.  
  
Dilandau was still slightly unsure as to what they were waiting for. All he really knew was that he was supposed to take charge of Ziabach's best assassin who had became too wild for the empire.   
  
He was needed to instill disapline and obedience into this deadly creature. He was the final and last resort for all others who has attempted to bring order to this beast had been killed, and he loved it.  
  
The assassin was to be one of his Dragon Slayers and learn the art, his art, of open war. And perhaps, it was suggested, that Ziabach's youngest General may learn something in return.  
  
Dilandau snorted out loud, what could he possible learn that he didn't already know, or didn't need to know from some savage, out of control, temperamental assassin.  
  
Dilandau was to win the game of strength and heartlessness with this ruthless killer at all costs, though he himself doubted that he would need to show all of tricks to this childish weakling.   
  
The heavy black doors swung open with a bang and the sound of a struggle distracted Dilandau from his thoughts.  
  
Four men entered the chamber leading a blindfolded, woman who's hands were bound behind her back.  
  
Yet she still seemed to know where each man stood and would spontaneously kick her foot out to trip them up.  
  
"This is not an assassin Folken! This is a mere girl." Dilandau spat in disgust, his eyes ablaze as he glared at the taller man.  
  
Ebony hair was thrown astray as her delicate neck twisted to she was facing in his general direction. She smirked, showing them abnormally pointed fangs.  
  
"Not a girl Dilandau, a creature of darkness if I do say so myself." Folken corrected smartly. "This would be a Shira."  
  
"No that's impossible, those demon women died out a long time ago." Dilandau contradicted not daring to believe it.  
  
"On the contrary Dilandau, a small band of them are still alive in the mountains. And we managed to capture this on when she was still young, but all legends still stand strong, even with one raised by human hands."  
  
"That's because human hands smell like shit. But you, Draconian, oh no you smell far worse, like some dead dragon which had been baked by the sun for several days while being eaten by maggots and roaches." She growled slowly from where she struggled to stand upright. During her little retaliation though one of the men managed a well aimed hit to the back of her knee, forcing her down.  
  
Dilandau smirked, "Yes I see that the legends do stand, even if they are understatements." Dilandau looked over at his superior, in rank only, "But, if I do say so myself, they seem to hate Draconians even more then in myth." He explained quickly before turning back to the young woman.  
  
"Humans aren't much better off. But you aren't human are you? Not entirely anyway." She snapped lunging off of the ground suddenly and managing to get a few feet before the men got her back under control.  
  
"No I admit that I am not, but I am your commander." Dilandau growled right back, suddenly not amused by her vindictive attitude.  
  
"Bullshit!" She screamed, "I could kill you so easily."  
  
Dilandau decided that now was time for her first lesson. He waved his hand signaling for the men to loosen their grip and let her be.  
  
She felt the chains slacken and again surged forward. She only made if half a dozen feet towards her target before she was thrown back by an incredible force. She hit the opposite wall with a sickening crack.  
  
Never before had she felt such a force and still it weighed down on her chest, pinning her to the floor and restricting her breath and preventing her from standing.  
  
Still blinded by the cloth over her demon blessed eyes, she was only able to rely on her sense of hearing and smell to tell her what was going on as she kicked her feet trying to get them under her.  
  
He was coming closer, his footsteps slowly growing louder as he tormented her with the show of his power over her.  
  
She stopped struggling as a rough calloused hand grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her up slightly, while the other hand tore off the blindfold as well as a few long black hairs.  
  
Dilandau threw her back down just as suddenly.  
  
The myth of a Shira's eyes had always amused him but he didn't think that they would be so enticing. And her features, she was more beautiful then a blood massacre to Dilandau, and it tormented him. Any man would give into the agonizing need to touch such a dangerous creature, and it even tore at the General himself.  
  
'But I am more then any man.' Dilandau thought viciously as he forced back all desirable temptations and emotions for such a deadly being. If he had not known what she was he would have ravaged her right there and he knew it. But he wasn't willing to test anymore of the myths surrounding these demonic angels, except for the one about a Shira's loyalty.   
  
And what loyalty theirs could be. To win a Shira to your side almost guaranteed that death would be kept at bay until she died, or was no longer loyal to you, which ever came first. She would heal you and defend you against any enemy.  
  
Her black eyes laughed at Dilandau's internal turmoil.  
  
"Leave us." Dilandau snapped over his shoulder.  
  
"Dilandau." Folken warned.  
  
"LEAVE!" The young albino yelled.  
  
The four men rushed out of the exit while Folken left a little more slowly and calmly, closing the door behind him.  
  
Dilandau with drew the pressure on his new captive and allowed her to stand.  
  
"What is your name woman?" Dilandau demanded, his eyes dancing with a wave of insanity, daring her to defy him.  
  
"Sierra." Came the simple reply, she obviously decided to play it safe, at least for the moment.  
  
"Well Sierra, you may think that no man can resist nor hurt you once they've captured by those damn eyes of yours. And your right." Dilandau looked down in defeat as the she demon smiled triumphantly. Suddenly in a blur of motion he backhanded with all of the strength and energy he could muster at the moment, sending her down to the ground again. He knelt beside her and grasped her chin, "But like you yourself said I am no ordinary man, and you will obey me. I do not ask for you legendary loyalty, but I do demand your obedience." He stood and looked down into those dark eyes. "And I will have it." He finished with a kick to her skull rendering her unconscious. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
for the record, I am not a dude, but thatnks for the reviews! lol.  
  
I am going to change my rule (one review = one chapter) now that I see that lots of people enjoy my stories, I don't think that it is completely unreasonable for me to ask for 5 reviews per chapter.  
  
And you all know what would be so cool? Is "Always With You" was nominated for some award, that would be the greatest thing in the world, this is the first step to my dream of being a fantasy fiction writter and have my name on bookselves along side Anne Mcaffrey, Jane Yolen, R.A. Salvator, Laura Reskick and Micheal A. Stackpole.  
  
Sorry this chapter is rather long, I kind of got carried away, but I swear with every story I get better, tell me what you think please.  
  
~*~  
  
Sierra awoke to find herself unceremoniously thrown onto a large bed.  
  
She rolled onto her back and sat up to look around. The bed was made of rare gray wood, including an inch thick head board and foot board. The thick quilt spread over the large mattress insured warm nights in this cold, almost hostile looking room, and the slate gray silk sheets, guaranteed nights involving pleasure to be perfect and smooth.  
  
Sierra snorted at that thought, she had never been with a male, and had never felt the need to be. She never understood why some women went in search of a man to sire their children, yet returned to those men for night of pleasure. She knew this from the sorcerers, and what the told her. Sierra understood the need to breed and continue their species, but women went to these males even while their were already bearing children, what was the point? Sierra sighed and decided not to dwell on the pointless debate.  
  
She then went back to inspecting her room from her vantage point on the bed. The dresser, desk small table and two chairs all were made of the same wood. She had a fire place with a metal mantel above it. The walls and windows were covered in gray velvet. Sierra finally looked up and saw dark wooden rafters.  
  
With that in mind she stood up off the bed. She was already without shoes so she need not worry about them as she usually would have as she shifted her feet to their true gargoyle like form. She pulled on one of the sheets of fabric that hung down the walls, it seemed sturdy enough and held her as she scaled up it and perched on a rafter, her talons on both her hands and feet gripped the wood leaving deep trenches in the beam as she waited for the beast who humiliated her and kept her captive. For the moment. How she would make him pay. She had never felt humiliation such as that. Being over powered by a man, how disgusting. But she would make him feel her humiliation, and then she would kill him.  
  
~  
  
Chesta came through the door first, cautiously looking around. He moved forward slowly and glanced into the metallic bathroom, which contrasted against the wooden theme of the main room, yet he still saw nothing.  
  
Dilandau stepped through the door, smirking as he saw Chesta's muscles tense in anticipation of one of his commander's outbursts.  
  
But Dilandau ignored his subordinate and quickly looked around. The only evidence that his Shira had been here at all was the wrinkles on the bed spread.  
  
"Where the hell has she gotten to?' The albino thought inspecting every corner of the confining room from his position in front of the closed door.  
  
A blur, falling from the roof hit Chesta, throwing him to the ground.  
  
The black haired creature raised her clawed hand to rip through the Dragon Slayer's armor and skin, right to his heart.  
  
Dilandau acted instinctively throwing his right hand forward.  
  
Sierra flew off Chest and flipped upside down, unintentionally, in the air. Her back slammed against the thinly covered cement wall.  
  
She fell in a heap and with a crunch on the floor. She rolled onto her hands and knees only to hear a clatter above her.  
  
All three of the rooms occupants looked up and saw a metal rod bearing down on the fallen Shira.  
  
She only managed to let out a short high pitched scream that shattered all the glass and mirrors in the room before the beam landed on her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She was pinned down under the weight as the silver curtain that was once upon that rod floated down onto her.  
  
Dilandau suddenly began to laugh, and not entirely his completely insane sadistic laugh. But an actual laugh which painted a look of horror on Chesta's face.  
  
"Shut up you stupid bastard." He heard the feminine voice growl from beneath the sheet of fabric which cause Dilandau to laugh even harder.  
  
"Get up you stupid beast." Dilandau choked out. He then managed to recompose himself as she crawled out from under her burden.  
  
"I will kill you."  
  
"Yes I am sure that you will." Dilandau replied sarcastically. "But until then you will join us all for breakfast, behave and not attack any more of my Slayers. Or…" Dilandau thrust his hand forward again, she slid back under the fabric, and flew against the wall, pinning the curtain between herself and the wall, draping over her face. He pressed harder on her chest forcing the air out of her. Her gasping choking sound was music to his ears.  
  
"Are we clear?" Dilandau smiled with glee.  
  
Sierra gasped and coughed and the fabric over her head bobbed.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Ye…."  
  
"Huh? I didn't catch that." Dilandau's eyes gleamed.  
  
"Lord Dilandau?" Chesta neared his commanding officer.  
  
Dilandau's eyes flashed dangerously just before he back handed his subordinate.  
  
"Stay out of this!" He yelled. "As for you!" He forced more weight on the slowly suffocating girl causing her to gag and a rough noise of air trying to be forced into her lungs. "SAY IT!" he screamed.  
  
"YES!" She screamed.  
  
Dilandau was thrown backwards by a strange force. He fell back onto the floor and watched Sierra struggle up onto her hands and knees and hacked. She spit a ball of blood off to her left.  
  
"Yes." She said again roughly.  
  
Dilandau struggled to his feet as Chesta fell all over himself trying to help his General to his feet.  
  
Dilandau stared hard at the girl as she used the wall to support her as she stood weakly, sucking in air by the mouth full.  
  
"Put some shoes on, quickly!" Dilandau demanded still shocked by the sudden aggressive power forced against him, causing himself and his own power to back down.  
  
Sierra pulled on this knee high boots that the empire thought was fitting that she wear. She hated them, they took so long to get off if she needed to climb a wall, or needed her talon feet for some other purpose. They were so small and confining and the leather was top grade quality so that if she kept them on and tried to shift her feet all she'd end up with was sore feet.  
  
She followed the damned albino General out of the room, his lackey following behind her, his hand permanently glued to the hilt of his sword.  
  
She thought of what the sorcerers had told her of her species. How her whole kind had started.  
  
Demonic woman had come forth out of the world. They could not bear children and had no males of their own. So they had scoured Gaea looking for males with something they wished their offspring to have.  
  
But they could find none for their forms scared all those they may have considered to flee before them.  
  
But one group accepted their shape, and enjoyed copying it. The Shifters mated with the Sikara's, bringing forth the Shira's. But the Sikara's female genealogy had over wrote the Shifters so only females were produced. But even then, whom ever the Shira's mated with daughters of pure Shira blood were brought forth from that union.  
  
Because of the Shifter's ability breeding forth into the Shira's they could change some or all of their entire form.  
  
Sierra frowned. It had been many years since she had completely shifted.  
  
It had been her first kill, and seeing how easy it was to kill humans, she never shifted again, felling that the energy used was a waste.   
  
She hated that the sorcerers thought that they could contain her true form and create a male Shira, which they thought to name a Shiro. She found that to be a perversion of her blood and species and never gave them the opportunity to take her essence..  
  
Plus it was easier, faster and took less effort to shape parts of her body into her true form.  
  
Suddenly, before she knew what was going on she was in a large room with bright lights and loud noises that assaulted her ears.  
  
She froze at the strange happenings that were going on. There was so much movement and noise! She suddenly realized that her breathing had sharpened and quickened. She slowed it and continued forward, pretending not to see any of the men that sat around the tables. From the armored soldiers, to the servant boys, to the large, muscled, yet chained men in the corner and their keeper.  
  
She followed Dilandau, across the large open floor, up to the largest table which for some reason had the clearest view of the floor.  
  
Dilandau sat at the head of the table, Chesta sat next to him.  
  
Sierra looked around for a seat but found none. And as she looked around the room she saw none of the women in the room were seated.   
  
With a sense of indignity, she wish she could crush Dilandau's skull in the palm of her hand. Her hand suddenly shifted to it's clawed form, as if it ran on her emotions. She quickly hid it behind her back and got her emotions in check. Her shifting had always been run by her emotions, she had never really had a hold of it.  
  
"MEN!" Dilandau shouted getting to his feet and attracting the attention of all those in the room. "Today I have a treat for you. The empire has trusted the care of their most impressive assassin to me!"  
  
A roaring cheer rose from among the spectators.  
  
"And this creature here." Dilandau gestured to Sierra. "Is that assassin."  
  
A hiss filled the room.  
  
"Yes, yes." Dilandau brought his hands up then lowered them to silence the crowd. "I know that it is appalling that a woman would be granted such a title. But this is no normal woman. This is a Demon Woman, a Shira!" Dilandau looked around at the stunned men. Some of them quickly looked at Sierra, into her eyes, then quickly tore their gaze away.  
  
"Now then, I know that you all wondering if the rumors and legends are true. And I say we find out!" Another cheer rose from Dilandau's announcement.  
  
Sierra's eyes widened in horror as she tried to contemplate what this inhuman bastard was thinking of.  
  
"Sess! Zhusk!" Dilandau called.  
  
Two of the huge men rose from their table, their keeper moved forward and un chained their feet. They were each handed a weapon of one sort or another and moved forward into the center of the room.  
  
Sierra suddenly understood. The center of the room was open to allow room for gladiatorial battles during meals of banquets.  
  
"These two!" Dilandau waved to his two prized gladiators who had won themselves fame and fear and even more money for their master whom they respected and served willingly. "They will test the strength of the Shira!" A roar rose once more from the men as the two barbarian sized men flexed their well muscled biceps.  
  
With one last gesture Sierra was thrown forward into the middle of the floor. She was thrown with such a force that she rolled to a stop in the middle of a howling, hooting mob.  
  
"Rules!" Dilandau called forth. "You are not to harm anyone but each other! And the tables and such, they are of no importance. And if you are stupid enough not to get out of the way of these men and this creature, well then you deserve whatever harm befalls you."  
  
The men cheered again as Sierra rose to her feet. She had only a second to look at her enemy. One man, Sess, he carried two blades, each the length of his arm, and brood in width. Zhusk used a whip, the tip was small sharpened blade of metal that would slice through flesh so easily.  
  
Sierra managed to yank one of her boots off, just before the attacked together.  
  
Dilandau grinned with glee as he watched the demon bitch fall on her ass and scramble away from his prized fighters. They trained together and were the prefect team. One for close up combat the other to keep the enemy at bay. They were the best solution to his Shira problem. Her constant humiliation at his hand would soon break her will and her spirit.  
  
Sierra ran into the legs of a table in her retreat. She raised her hands and grasped the edge of the wooden surface.  
  
She pulled herself up somewhat, pushed off the ground with her feet and back flipped onto the table.  
  
But in mid flip Sess slashed upwards catching the leather of her remaining boot, slicing her foot free.  
  
She landed in a crouch strewing dishes into the laps of the soldiers who had occupied the table. The men quickly pushed away form their table, weary of the talons molding Sierra's feet and hands.  
  
Sess slashed at her ankles, throwing more dishes onto the floor with her swipe.  
  
Sierra leapt up into the air, then raced to the end of the table.  
  
Zhusk's whip lashed forward, just a second after Sierra's feet left the wooden surface.  
  
She did a free hand cartwheel, landing on the next table.  
  
She raced along that table, onto the next, the gladiator's in hot pursuit.  
  
Sierra took one last leap and dug her talons into the wall. Her feet scrapping against the hard stone until they found sufficient grip. She quickly scaled the wall throwing a burning torch at the men below her causing them hesitation.  
  
She again took to the rafters.  
  
"Oh Shira, what ever will we do with you? You are to be providing entertainment, not playing hide'n'seek!" Dilandau mocked before he sent a wave of power into the rafters.  
  
Sierra leapt off of the bean she had perched on. And grabbed one of the many chains hanging from the ceiling, providing a place to hang candles.  
  
Dilandau's power wave hit the fixture her chain was attached to, sending her too the floor in a heap of flesh and metal.  
  
Men roared with laughter at the spill she had taken.  
  
The two barbarians came closer to the fallen demon.  
  
Sierra crawled to her feet, her breath labored and rough.  
  
"I'll kill you, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She screamed throwing the small disk that formerly held a candle, striking Sess in the forehead. They disk, though small, left a clean red line on his brow.  
  
She whipped it back behind her, the chain wrapped around her own throat, then unwound itself and flew at Zhusk.  
  
They chain looped around his neck, the disk wrapping twice around the part of chain leading back to her hand, locking it in place.  
  
Sierra gave it a sharp jerk, bringing the men to his knees.  
  
She spun, wrapping the chain around her waist, bringing herself closer to the fallen giant, pulling the chain tighter around his throat. She wrapped a length of chain around her forearm, then again around her waist, by then she was right before the man.  
  
She seized the candle disk, locking it tighter.  
  
Her luscious crystal blue eyes dancing as she watched the white around the man's chocolate brown irises turn blood red.  
  
"You are the first to die!" She proclaimed tightening the chain again.  
  
The man's jaw fell open, his muscles laxing.  
  
A blunt hit from the hilt of one of Sess's blades sent Sierra's emotionally exhausted body to the floor, saving his friends life.  
  
Sierra's eyes remained open only to hear a voice ring over the silence.  
  
"Take her to her chambers, lock her in." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
I have two kick as chapters done, but for some reason they don't happen till later in the story, I guess that I just have to lead up to them. I am also done the end chapter for some reason, I guess that is just the way I do my thing.  
  
Enjoy, and review!  
  
Oh and to understand this you DO NOT have to read the other ones (even though I am thinking of deleting Together Forever)  
  
~*~  
  
Again Sierra awoke, only this time her head felt like it had been split into two. Falling from the room and being struck from behind will do that to you.  
  
"God damn bastard." She growled.  
  
Almost on cue the door slid open. A 15 year old boy entered the room, dressed in blue armor and carried a tray of fruits and a glass of red wine. He had dirty blonde hair and a long straight nose. He was easily taller then her and moved with an almost fluid grace.  
  
He quietly set it down on the table her eyes watching his every move.  
  
He turned suddenly to face her, his eyes meeting hers as if testing her, but more so testing himself.  
  
"Who are you?" She demanded.  
  
"I am Gatti of General Dilandau's Dragon Slayers." He stated his voice wavering at her gaze. "And who are you? Lord Dilandau never told us your name, he only refers to you as the Shira."  
  
"Does he now?"  
  
His only reply was a nod.  
  
"Well then," She smiled mischievously, "I'm Bob with two O's."  
  
Gatti's eyebrows flew up in surprise. "Really?" Still somewhat shocked.  
  
"Yeah! My name is Bobo." She smiled sweetly.  
  
Gatti's features relaxed.  
  
"What were you thinking!? You nasty little boy!" She exclaimed bringing a delicate hand to her lips.  
  
"You said it!" He retorted.  
  
"You thought it!" She grinned from behind her hand.  
  
"Well…" Gatti suddenly clued in, "Your name isn't really Bobo is it."  
  
"No, it's Sierra."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"I really had you going didn't I."  
  
"For someone created by the sorcerers, I am surprised that you have a sense of humor, however warped it may be."  
  
"I was NOT created by the sorcerers."  
  
"Oh well…"  
  
"They just kidnapped me."  
  
"Much like they took Dilandau?"  
  
"What? They took Dilandau?"  
  
"Yes. But he never had a family, he ran wild with a pack of wolves."  
  
"I never knew." She stated suddenly getting a sense of sympathy and a slight connection with the sadistic albino.  
  
"No one does." Gatti looked saddened then suddenly realized what he had told her.  
  
"Don't worry Gatti he won't hear a word from me." Sierra assured him with a smile.  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Is that why he is like that?"  
  
"Like what?" Gatti raised an eyebrow, no one ever questioned his master.  
  
"Never mind." She sighed turning away.  
  
Gatti came closer, causing her head to snap back around to face him. Gatti quickly held up his hands.  
  
"Don't get any ideas of I'll slit you from crown to crotch." She hissed shifting one finger into a threatening claw.  
  
"I've never met a woman who speaks like you." He stated bringing a smile to her face reaching her eyes. Gatti quickly went rigid.  
  
"Sorry." Sierra looked away.  
  
"No." Gatti took another step closer.  
  
"Don't Gatti, I do not wish to kill you for actions you cannot control. Curse these eyes. Even if I wanted a mate, I could never find one who wants me for me, not because of they are under this damned spell." She sighed again.  
  
"I am sorry." Gatti looked down suddenly ashamed of his impure thoughts.  
  
"Don't worry about it Gatti."  
  
"No I mean about you never finding love. I wish I could be that man, but we both know it is just because of…"  
  
"Yeah I am sure." Sierra sighed again.  
  
"I am sure you will find someone." Gatti smiled encouragement.  
  
"No man is strong enough to resist these." She gestured to her eyes.  
  
"Lord Dilandau seems to be doing ok." Gatti shrugged, his comment earning him a severe stare from the Shira. "I have to go." He said quickly then left the room."  
  
"Lord Dilandau. Even if that monster could feel emotion, even he can't resist me forever. I guess I am doomed to never love another, yet all others will love me." She sighed then got up to watch the clouds drift by. 


	4. Chapter 4

If I ever have Dilandau yell Ray or the name Ray turns up anywhere in this story, I am sorry, I am just so used to that name making it's way through my finger tips, so Ray really means Sierra, sorry if there is ever any confusion, one day when I revise this story, I'll fix it all.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Sierra trudged along hopelessly following the weaving path of the Dragon Slayers and their master through the market place of the pathetic city the Vione had decided to restock in. It had given the soldiers on board a few days of freedom in which to wander and relax. Training during the periods the fortress used to restock provisions and water were postponed.

They were in the market place and the amount of people astonished her. She never thought that so many people could be in such a small area, and as the sorcerers had kept her isolated and her work was alone, she was unnerved by the bodies pressing in around her causing her to move slower not wanting to touch any of those around her.

Dilandau on the other hand had no problem kicking street urchins who would rob many blind today and carelessly caress the cheeks of prostitutes as the threw themselves in his path promising pleasure, at a price, a discounted price but a price non the less. Dilandau had decided long ago he would never demean himself by paying for pleasure and would never bless these whore's with an accidental get that would entitle them to wealth beyond their dreams. While striding along purposefully, power radiating off of him and his well known appearance, he cleared a path for himself with incredible ease and took little notice of those who follower him.

Sierra made her way around a group of large mercenary attired men who were standing outside a brothel, bargaining with the owner for the services of the whore's inside.

At the moment she passed a young male child ran into her, as if on purpose. She found herself falling and caught herself on one of the mercenaries arms turning to see the child and others holding her change purse, which had little if anything in it, but that was not the point.

She pushed off of the large body behind her to make her way towards the children who instantly scattered, not to their advantage though, the noted the child who held her money and proceeded to begin the hunt.

"Wait moment there girlie." A gruff voice came from behind her as a large hand gripped her forearm pulling her back.

Sierra turned to see a large portion of the men grinning at her, looking her up and down in the most uncomfortable fashion. She tried to pull away but to no avail the man had her in an iron grip.

"Let go." She growled.'

"Like I said wait a minute. You ran into me and for all I know you stole my purse." The man replied.

Sierra looked down at the man's belt where his purse hung on display, she looked back up to meet his eye, "Your purse is intake no let go."

"How do I know that? You may have snuck some of my money into your shirt," he drew a line between her breasts.

Sierra instinctively snapped at him, the one thing she could never change, but could enhance, her fangs.

The man quickly withdrew his hand and Sierra turned to go, but soon found his arms around her waist and he was lifting her off the ground so as to whisper in her ear.

"Fisty, just the way that we like it. Now how about we just look for ourselves to see if you have my money. And if I find any, we can call it even after I have my way with you."

"I don't have your money no let go!" She cried feeling the changes start with her eyes, causing them to go an unearthly white that seemed to glow on their own.

"Sierra?" She heard a familiar voice call causing her to calm down instantly hoping no one had witnessed the changes.

"Where have you been?" She demanded as her commander and his men came into view. "How dare you leave me! I should kill you, you son of a bitch."

"Maybe I should just leave you in your situation." Dilandau snapped breaking through the crowd.

Sierra became quiet in a hurry and sufficed with struggling in the arms of the barbarian who held her.

"Release my charge." Dilandau said to the man.

"And who are you to order me?" The man replied coldly.

"Oh for god sakes don't tell me you've never heard of Lord Dilandau of the Ziabach empire, commander of the Dragon Slayers." Sierra growled.

The man laxed his grip as his comrades hands quickly gripped their weapons.

Sierra had grown impatient with Dilandau's lack of getting her realesed, so she shifted her hands and dug her claws into the man's arm.

He yelped and dropped her.

Sierra landed in a crouch, and spun to face the man, her hands still in their true form. She didn't realize she had done anything wrong until she heard a scream from up in one of the brothels windows.

Sierra raised her eyes to see a woman pointing down at her. Soon other screams were heard as well as the call of the word she always dreaded hearing from those who didn't know her, demon.

"It's a demon." One voice yelled.

"Kill it!" Another called.

"No!" Dilandau yelled standing in front of Sierra. But behind his back a street child came running up and kicked Sierra who hissed in response causing more screams and gasps.

"She tried to eat the child!" A hysterical woman yelled.

"She tried to bite me." The child concured.

"Stop! I order you to stop in the name of the Ziabach empire!" Dilandau yelled but was only ignored as the first rock was throw, to strike Sierra in the thigh. Dilandau looked back at her, seeing fear fill her eyes.

Then it began, another mercenary grabbed her by the arm, picking her up to dangly her above the crowd listening to the cries of 'kill it' and 'send it back to the underworld'.

Sierra kicked the man in the face, not bothering to listen to him howl as she placed a foot on his shoulder and vaulted off of him, just far enough to catch the edge of the roof of the brothel.

She scrambled to catch hold and climb while being pummeled by rocks and other foreign projectiles.

"Sierra!" She heard Dilandau yell as she made her way up and over the roof, only to flee, her emotions taking over her senses and judgment.

She ran for a ways, forever hearing voices bellow, no longer able to distinguish the hostile from the ordinary. She never even noticed those who were following, let along the whoosh of a net being cast towards her.

It wasn't until her arms were pinned to her side and she was falling off of the roof that she even registered the danger, until she hit the cobblestone and the world became black.

* * *

Darkgoddess TakaShira 


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Dilandau entered the slave and livestock portion of the market place, happy to leave all the peasant like shoppers in the goods portion of the market. None of them could afford to buy a slave let alone a starving animal. 

If he was to find Sierra anywhere, it would be here.

He had headed in this direction and would have seen that none of that insane mob of people were in this part of the busy section of city.

And she definitely knew better then to flee Dilandau and his Dragon Slayers entirely. She knew that they would hunt her down and have her tortured until she was only within half of an inch of death.

Dilandau's eyes scanned the crowd frantically.

'Where the hell is she?' He thought, quickly becoming worried, she couldn't possibly have gotten very far.

"Lord Dilandau!" Chest and Dalet came running up to the albino General.

"What? Have you found her?" Dilandau demanded.

"Yes my Lord." Chesta bowed his head.

"Well? Where is she?" Dilandau looked behind his subordinates, expecting to see Sierra trudging along, mopey and with a somewhat amusing expression on her face, at least amusing for himself.

"This way my Lord, but there is a problem." Dalet replied turning to lead his Commander through the crowd.

"What sort of problem?" Dilandau asked skeptically after a few seconds.

"Well…" Chesta started, then they broke free of the main part of a rather large crowd of slave traders, gladiatorial dealers and Lord's looking for a new concubine or servant.

On the platform, Sierra sat on her hip, she knees bent, her feet tucked behind her. Her eyes wild with panic and fear.

A metal mask was fastened over mouth and nose. Slits in it allowed the crowed to see her full lips and her white teeth flashing as she tried to snap at them but could because of the metals confining restraint.

Her hands and feet were in manacles, and the chain length attached to each were nailed to the floor, her nails crudely painted red. Vast amount of makeup covered her true beauty and disgusted Dilandau for they had greatly diminished her worth by doing that.

"Gentlemen, my Lords, this women here can serve you in so many ways!" They men cried out to the crowd. "She has the strength of a man, and could win you vast amounts of money. Under the right restraint mind you, this beauty can provide you with endless hours of pleasure! I challenge you to look into her eyes and try to deny your desire to break this creature of the gods!"

The man waved his arms extravagantly catching more attention, looking through the crowd. His eyes quickly found the albino man who stood out against the tanned merchant traders and painted Lordlings.

"My friends!" He yelled again, "It seems that even the greatest man in the army of Ziabach has succumb to the wiles of this women. Lord Dilandau himself may wish to have this woman for himself. And as we all know Lord Dilandau never settles for less then the best. So I say to you, who would like to have what this Lord wants? Even if you do manage to purchase this incredible beauty, imagine how much our whimsical Lord will pay you for her?"

Chesta and Dalet unsheathed their blades in the General's defense.

"You have stolen from me you worthless whore get!" Dilandau called forth.

"You are mistaken my Lord." The trader quickly saw that his life may end here and poking fun at Dilandau had not helped him.

"No you are mistaken, you have captured my consort and I demand her restored to me. NOW!"

Sierra's eyes widened, the tears that had welled there from panic quickly dissolved as she stared at Dilandau in disbelief.

"I am sorry my Lord but I captured this woman many weeks ago in the exotic mountains to the east, there I saw her bathing in a spring..."

"You lie you captured her less then an hour ago once she left my sight. I wish not to kill you in front of her, but I will." Dilandau drew his own blade and made his way towards the stage. "Sierra my sweet, do close your eyes."

Sierra played along as the innocent maiden and whore of a powerful man, she squeezed her eyes shut dramatically and turned her head.

The trader backed away as Dilandau stepped onto the stage. The crowed quickly dispersed not wishing to provoke Dilandau's wrath and make themselves the next subject of his disdain.

"Please my Lord, perhaps we can make a deal!" The Trader said in a panic tripping over himself.

The second he hit the floor Dilandau had the blade at the man's throat. "Return her to me and I will let you live."

"Please my Lord she destroyed me best net, and killed two of my slaves!"

"I care not!" Dilandau's eyes blazed with insanity, a clear sign that bargaining was useless. "If she tells me that you raped her I will not only kill all of your slaves and you but I will hunt down your entire family and kill them for the disgrace you've caused her.

"Please my Lord." The man begged, tears welling in his eyes.

Sierra made a muffled noise from off to the side.

Dilandau's attention quickly redirected itself. "What is it my sweet?" He cooed clearly loving the situation she was in.

Sierra rolled her eyes the shook her chains.

"Unbind her you worthless piece of shit!" Dilandau kicked the man who scrambled on his hands and feet over to where Sierra sat.

Once Sierra was free of the manacles, her mouth still encapsulated, she seized the fat man's throat and raised him a foot off the ground.

"Sweetness." Dilandau laid a hand on her shoulder.

Sierra sent him a look of venom but could still say nothing. She simply dropped the man who crumpled at their feet.

"I do enjoy this mask!" Dilandau laughed. "I say give me the chain that attaches to this," he flicked the metal loop on the front of the mask, "and I will pay…" he tossed a sack of gold at the man, "more then enough for your losses."

"Yes my Lord." The man crouched at the War Lord's feet and scooped up the money then gestured to his assistant. "My Lord, there is a collar that may interest you as well…"

"Shut up bitch." Dilandau kicked the man in the face. "You have more then enough money." Dilandau seized the chain form the boy and before Sierra could form any sort of protest he had it attached to her face mask and she was being leading off of the vendor's stage.

The other Dragon Slayers had gathered and followed their master and his struggling 'mistress', who more or less literally growled at being dragged along in such indecency, through the crowd.

Dilandau's sadistic smile cleared all who crossed his path on his way back to his fortress.

Dilandau watched the Shira from the doorway, her sword's metal gleam reflecting the fire light onto the walls, lighting the shadows.

She had headed there as soon as he had released her from her mask, but not before she punched two of his slayers and pushed he himself.

The sheen of sweat over her tanned skin told him she had been in there for a very long time, and that she was tired, and would pose little competition for him. The thought of finally getting a taste of her intrigued him to such an extent he could no longer bide his time.

He came towards her drawing his blade silently. She swung around absently, still not realizing he was there until her sword scraped down his, ending it's screech once it hit his hilt.

Her eyes grew wide, then narrowed dangerously, "What do you want?" Dilandau raised an eyebrow so she added, "My Lord."

Dilandau's features relaxed then pushed Sierra's blade aside. "You like to believe you are more powerful then me don't you?" He questioned.

She remained silent, but he felt the tension in her sword increase as her grip tightening on her blade.

"You think that you can win against me, don't you?" He stepped closer, catching her metal with his own and applying force to keep her blade down, and so that he would have a warning as to when she would attack. "You think that I don't have a chance against you, that I can never take you down?" He stared into her eyes, they were filled with anger and disgust. He smiled, knowing that her pride was her weakness. He came forward again, their faces almost touching, he could see the surprise surge forth in her eyes. "Shall we see?"

It took only a second before she forced her blade up against his.

Dilandau jumped back a few feet, and continued back and she came forward, her sword poised for the kill.

But he knew that she was allowing her emotion to control her, as she always seemed to. He dodged her thrust and kicked the back of her knee, causing her to fall forward.

She kicked out behind her trying to trip him, but Dilandau jumped up and came back down to spin and slam his heal into her ribs smiling as he heard a satisfying crack.

Sierra rolled onto her back, but only for a second. She spun fully around on her back, and rolled over at the same time, kicking her legs out, and coming up on one knee.

Dilandau faltered for a second, he had never seen nor expected such a move after the force he had put in the kick, he had felt her ribs crack under the brief pressure, but she hadn't even winced. But even with that in mind, her breathing was becoming labored, as his was still calm and even. She was weakening, and he knew it.

She may have known it as well, or she was so focused that she didn't care, because it didn't stop her from lunging forward off the ground and hitting him in the chest.

He slid across the floor, with her on top of him, but it gave him the time needed to push her back and to get his feet up onto her chest. As he somersaulted backwards he kicked her off of him.

She flew back and landed on her ass. She spun around and got onto her knees.

Her grip on her blade loosened and Dilandau caught it the second it happened, throwing a wave of power at her.

Her sword flew from her hand and clattered against the wall behind her. Her head snapped around and stared at it.

In her moment of distraction, Dilandau lunged.

Sierra's head came back and her hand snaked out instinctively. She clasp the blade of his sword as it came towards her. The entire sword slipped through her hand ravaging her hand, until the hilt hit her fingers. Her hand tightened, causing more blood to gush forwards, but she wrenched the blade from her commanders hand.

Dilandau stumbled forwards from the sudden lack of an opposing force. He grabbed her throat and steadied himself.

He ripped her up off the floor and threw her forward into a nearby table and slammed into her from behind curling his arm around and seizing her throat, crushing her windpipe and restricting her breathe. Dilandau smiled at her predicament and how vulnerable she was, perhaps he could have his way with her finally.

"My god woman, I don't think I've ever wanted anything so badly." He hissed in her ear before sinking his teeth into the side of her throat, revealing in the metallic taste that seeped through his lips, and over his tongue.

An elbow in the ribs forced him back a few inches. He kept hold of her throat with his left hand and wrapped his right arm around her waist, spinning her around. He threw her onto her back on top of the table. He released her throat, he grabbed the back of her head with his left and clamped his right on the back of her knee forcing her leg to bend so she couldn't push him away with her foot, and came up between her thighs, pressing himself against her warmth.

With her slightly dizzy and dazed he forced a kiss upon her lips.

While his eyes closed hers flew open in shock and horror. She struggled hopelessly against him as he was on top and could use his weight to keep her down. She thrust her head forward forcing him to back up slightly, then jerked her face back and away from him.

Dilandau looked down at the venomous look she was giving him, and oh how he loved it.

"Calm down Shira." Dilandau cooed.

"Get off." She snarled.

"Oh I will." He smiled and leaned down to lick at the blood flowing from her neck. "I will…" He whispered taking her ear lobe between his teeth, feeling sudden pressure on his own chest due to her sharp intake of air.

"I kill you." She growled.

"Not before I break you." He smiled, and flicked his tongue one last time over her wounded neck. Then before she knew it the door swung shut with a echo of a click.

* * *

Darkgoddess TakaShira 


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Short Chapter. bite me. I mean its something, better then nothing right? I haven't worked on this one in so long that I kind of deserve some slack right. Mabe I should just abandon this story, write you all a beautiful ending (respectable explaining the events that lead up to it) and leave it at that, what do you all think?

* * *

"God damn mother fucking son of a…" Sierra continued to mumble random profanities as she made her way down the dark hallway, ignoring the drunken soldiers returning from their first day off. 

"Hey, hey isss tha demon bich." One fumbled over words as his friends chuckled, carrying the drunken moron between them.

Sierra ignored the rambling buffoon and moved to pass the trio to find the drunken man falling over himself, and running into her, forcing her back into the wall.

"Soawie." The man grunted reaching out to push himself away, his Palmerton on her chest.

Before anyone could react Sierra had the man again the wall, claws digging into his main arteries and veins, ignoring the sickening gurgle and bloody froth that ran down his chin.

"Get off!" The corpses companions yelled trying to pull her off only to have her snap her fangs at them, her eyes void of any color, only a blank unnerving white remained.

Sierra released the man, allowing him to crumple on the floor, blood pooling around his neck wounds, his chest cavity collapsing forcing out the final death sigh.

She glared at the remaining two, her nature unleashed as she watched them retreat, allowing her feet to shift and advance herself towards her newly acquired prey.

* * *

Sierra woke up in the morning with a head ache and a calm demeanor. 

She sat up slowly in her bed to see blood staining her sheets and skin.

Slowly raising a hand to eye level she say the dried blood between her humanoid digits.

"Oh no…" She groaned trying to remember what she had done, but the blood chilling scream that echoed through the corridors saved her the trouble.

* * *

Dilandau raced down the stone tunnels, following the flow of men towards the screaming servant. 

He shoved people out of his way, careless of the walls on either side in which they hit, some of them stumbling to the ground.

The smell was over whelming the closer he came. Soon he saw steaks of blood on the stone walls, increasing in amount the closer he got.

The site he stumbled upon already had other groan men retching against the walls of the corridor.

Three twisted, crumpled corpses lay across his path.

The one laying in a pool of blood, created by deep puncture wounds to the throat was the only one recognizable.

The second seemed to have it's face scratched off as well as it's stomach scratched out laying his innards bare.

The third had had his face repeatedly bashed into the stone leaving a bloody stain on the walls.

"Oh god." Dilandau hissed raising the back of his hand to his face hoping to block the stench and control his stomach motion.

Opposite the scene the crowd parted to reveal Sierra, dried blood covering her hands, staining her face and splattered across her clothing.

Dilandau could only stare at her as she looked over the scene in disbelief as if she herself had only just stumbled across it.

"Oh god…" Her voice echoed her own as her demon blessed eyes met his own.

* * *

Darkgoddess TakaShira 


End file.
